The Unexplainable Things
by luckintheair04
Summary: There were so many things Hermione had done that she couldn't explain. It all started when Malfoy wouldn't give back her diary in trade of one thing. A damned kiss. Then she does the next unexplainable thing. She moans Ron's name. **This fanfiction was done with the incorporation of a stranger I met on Omegle. I still have no idea who they are.** ONE SHOT


_**I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did.**_  
_**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, neither does the stranger, I'm sure...**_

* * *

"Give me that, RIGHT NOW FERRET!" Hermione shrieked in the now empty class room trying grab her diary which Malfoy had somehow gotten his hands on. Being the tall and broad person, Malfoy was able to easily dodge Hermione's vain attempts to grab the book.

Malfoy didn't know what it was but he knew it was something important. "OOOoohhh, touched a nerve, have I, Granger? What is it? Love poems to your books?" Malfoy taunted.

Hermione blushed. He didn't know how close he was to the truth. Her diary contained all her pathetic poems about wanting her best friend Ron.

"Shut your trap and give me my book." Hermione jumped again, trying to reach the book unsuccessfully.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Or what? Shall we read them?" Malfoy asked.

"NO!" She said in panic. "I swear to Merlin I will hex your balls off." she fumed as she tried to reach for it. She tried to ignore the close proximity they were in.

Malfoy just laughed. "How about this: we make a trade. You give me a kiss, I'll give you your precious book back."

Hermione's eyes bulged. KISS THE FERRET? No way!

"You are disgusting, Malfoy." She huffed. She jumped again, but this time lost her balance and crashed right on to Malfoy clumsily. He caught her by the waist with one hand.

"Am I though? Come on, it wouldn't be so bad," Malfoy said, wiggling his eyebrows and pulling her in closer

"Urgh." She said trying to push herself away with her flaming face. But Malfoy's grip was tight. She hit his chest. "Why do you have be this difficult all the time? Why do you have to be a prat?" Her voice wavered in frustration as if she was about to cry.

"Because you genuinely intrigue me. And I don't know what else to do about it," Malfoy confessed, sweeping her hair behind her ear.

Hermione gaped at him. What was wrong with him?

"Well, you've done nothing but earned hate from what you're doing." She said with a glare. "Now give me my damn book." Being closer than she was, Hermione had better chance reaching for it as she rose on her toes.

Malfoy nodded. "I know. But I won't give you the book back until you kiss me."

"A kiss from a mudblood? Really, Malfoy? What would your father say? He would be rolling in his grave." Hermione mocked.

"Who gives a shit?" Malfoy said. "He was a pompous jerk."

Hermione was surprised. "You don't care?" She asked resting her hands against his chest absentmindedly

Malfoy just shook his head. "No. I'm my own man."

Hermione digested this news. Then she snapped out of it. "Can I have my book, please? I don't want to kiss you." She said, almost pleading. They were now standing closely, their bodies flushed close together.

"Nope, only a trade. Unless you want me to read a page..." Malfoy threatened

"Fine, fine. You... you... arrogant prat." She fumed, now angry again. She shot him a look full of loathing. "But this is not going to get out, okay? The deal's between us."

"Fine by me," Malfoy beamed, his smirk back.

Hermione brought her hands gently to neck. _Get over it, Hermione!_ She scolded herself. Closing her eyes and tilting her head slightly she leant in to kiss. She felt his breath on her face and she could feel her blush. Her heart was going crazy. She hesitated but then Malfoy swiftly captured her lips.

Malfoy gently ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her softly.

Hermione gasped. His lips were soft and she felt a shock go through her body. Before she knew it, she deepened the kiss with a moan, pulling Malfoy closer.

Malfoy was surprised, but kissed her back. His hands wrapped her waist and pulled her closer.

And then she did something she could never explain. She moaned Ron's name.

Malfoy stopped. He pulled back and pursed his lips. "Right. Well, uh, here's your stupid book back." He turned around, to hide his face showing his hurt.

Hermione took the book, her face blushing so red she wondered if it would permanently stay so. She opened her mouth to apologize then closed it. Why was she to apologize? She nodded and grabbed her bag to leave. Somehow she regretted moaning Ron's name

Malfoy moved from his motionlessness and in one swift motion grabbed his books and rushed by Hermione.

When Hermione went for dinner, she couldn't help peek glances at Malfoy.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked.

Hermione said nothing. She knew that she had hurt Malfoy. She made up her mind to apologize to him the next day.

Malfoy watched Hermione at dinner from the corner of his eye. She was sitting with Ron. Damn it, Malfoy hated him now more than ever. He should have known Hermione would fancy him.

* * *

The next day, Malfoy was sitting underneath a tree by the lake, studying potions.

Hermione was on her way to the library that Saturday morning when she noticed Malfoy outside. Deciding that it was best to approach him when he was alone, she made her way outside. She stopped just a few feet before him, thinking up something to say.

Malfoy looked up. "Oh, it's you... Where's your boyfriend?"

Hermione blushed. "Hi to you too." She said. "What boyfriend are you talking of?" Boldly she went and sat beside him. A tad bit close too.

"The one who's name you moaned when I kissed you. That one. Unless there are more that I am yet unaware of..." Malfoy said coldly.

"He's not my boyfriend." Hermione managed to sputter.

"Right. Your crush, whatever. Why are you here?" Malfoy asked, looking back to his potions book.

She ignored his comment. "You know, I-I didn't mean to say his name..." She said quietly. "I wasn't aware until you broke the kiss... I didn't know how it happened." She said quite bitterly. "I'm sorry." She whispered and laid her hand on his.

"Don't be," he said, pulling his hand back. "You're perfectly fine to like whomever you wish. I-I was just trying to force something on you that you didn't reciprocate, and that was unfair of me."

However this was not what Hermione wanted to hear, though how true it was. She merely nodded. "Why did you ask me to kiss you of all things?"

"Because I like you. I told you. You're so interesting to me, and I can't figure you out. I wondered about it and wanted it for ages, and I just... But I know now I made a mistake."

Hermione was silent. She brought her hands to her eyes and rubbed them. "Then why did you keep hurting me? Why did you tease me and call me...names?"

"It was the only way you would pay attention to me. Yes, it was juvenile, but I didn't know how else to do it. Especially with you drooling over Weasley."

"Did you ever think that being nice to me would have made me notice you? After all you're..." She blushed. "Good looking and all. Maybe I wouldn't have been 'drooling' on Ron then." She pointed out.

"And lose my pride as well as you? No thanks."

Hermione scoffed. "Of course, you and your goddamned pride."

"Well, you're an insufferable know-it-all. But maybe you don't. Maybe Ron's not right for you," Malfoy retorted.

"Yeah? And who is? You?" Hermione asked angrily, turning to look at him.

"Yeah," said Malfoy calmly, looking up at her.

She was taken aback by his answer. And then she did another unexplainable thing. She went right up to him and kissed him. How messed up could things be? She was kissing a boy she didn't like, who liked her back but hated her for moaning the name of the boy she liked in their previous kiss.

Malfoy furrowed his eyebrows. Damn it. She was doing it again. Why was she so utterly confusing? But he was powerless around her, and he kissed her back.

"No, I can't do this. You're just going to end up leaving me," as much as it hurt to say, Malfoy felt the words escape his lips, not entirely sure he had said them.

She let her arms rest on his shoulders and let her forehead rest against his chest. She sniffled, trying to blink the tears away. She was hurting him. "You're right." She said getting off him, avoiding his gaze. "I've hurt you too much. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She said and brushed past him.

Malfoy grabbed her hand. "You don't have to go. You can stay. But you have to decide. And if you can't, then you should go. Because in not deciding, you're choosing him. Just tell me: Do you feel anything romantic at all for me?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but shut it back again. All this time she had hated Malfoy. Hated him, scorned at him, and even pitied him. But since yesterday, she just thought of him endlessly through the night. She was thinking about him all the time, his warmth, his softness, his lips.

"I-I don't know. I need time, Draco. It's all so sudden to me."

"Okay. But I won't wait forever," Draco relented.

Hermione nodded. She didn't expect him to. "Can I stay though?"

Malfoy nodded.

She went back to where she had been sitting and sat back down, next to Malfoy. "You know, Malfoy. Even if I chose to stay with you, what's going happen to your reputation? You know, your ego, your pride?"

"I don't care what happens as long as I have you. Besides, who gives a damn what they think of us?"

"Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe Harry and Ron? Maybe your friends? I don't want you to have any problems with your high social life because of me." Hermione said, crossing her arms to resist the slight chill.

"My friends don't think anything unless I tell them to. But yeah, Harry and Ron are going to be troublesome. Here, take my jacket," Draco offered her his leather jacket.

"No, you'll be cold then." She said blushing. "I could convince them though. After all it's my decision."

"I'll be fine. Take it," Draco urged, handing it to her. "You sure? They really loathe me..."

Hermione took it defeated. It had his scent that she couldn't help holding it close to her, after wearing it. It was big on her but nice too. "Not if I give them a reason not to." She pointed out.

"Okay. Whatever you say darling," Draco said, with a soft smile. "So, you stayed..."

Hermione blushed again as he called her darling. Who knew that Malfoy would call her _that_?

"I did." she admitted. "What do you think it means?" She asked looking at him.

"You've decided. Notice how you went from _'if you stay'_ to 'what _will_ your friends say'?" Draco pointed out.

Hermione shook her head smiling. "Maybe I have." She said resting her head against Malfoy's shoulder. "Aren't you cold?"

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione. "Nope, I've got you to keep me warm."

Hermione chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Aren't you sweet, Malfoy? I think I like it."

"Good," he replied, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"I-I think this might work, Draco. I'd like to think this might work." Hermione said, snuggling closer to him.

"I know it will," Draco assured, lifting her chin and gently kissing her lips.

She kissed him back and for a reason she could not explain, she knew that he was right.

* * *

_****__**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated for a while but I just had to share this fanfiction turned roleplay with you. I did this with a stranger on omegle and I decided to share it with you. The stranger wanted to stay anonymous but I want to thank them because they did a fine job on this. They did Draco's bit and I did Hermione's.**__**  
**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave a review!**_


End file.
